Sur le chemin de traverse
by raikov9
Summary: Ou quand Harry croise Draco et son fils, et les invite à manger une glace, c'est aussi un bon moyen de la briser...One-shot léger, délire et sans prétention XD


**Heyyy! Saloute =)**

**Je reviens pour un petit One-shot HP/DM qui m'ai passé par la tête!**

**Ne vous en faite, le nouveau chapitre de "Sentiments et évolution" est bientôt fini, ce one-shot m'a un peu ralentit :/**

**J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, pour ma part j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire! **

**Bonne lecture ;P**

* * *

><p>- Rha bon sang, le soleil tape vachement fort aujourd'hui!<p>

- Oui, c'est vrai Ron, C'est tellement étonnant un mois d'aout.

- Merci Harry, de ta compassion et de ton empathie à toute épreuve.

Le grand roux passa une main sur son front rougit par le soleil, essuyant au passage les gouttelettes de sueur qui y avaient pris place.

- Purée, j'en peux plus! Et elle est où Hermione.

Harry soupira.

- Elle a raison quand elle se plaint que tu ne l'écoutes jamais quand elle te parle!

Ron ne répondit pas mais plissa les yeux à la recherche de sa femme et des marmots dans la marée humaine bruyante et grouillante qu'était le chemin de traverse à cet instant.

- Oui mais bon, faut pas dix ans pour choisir une chouette! Maugréa t'il à nouveau.

- Ecoute vieux, j'vais te laisser, abdiqua Harry en lui tapotant l'épaule, j'ai des choses à faire.

- Quoi? Mais Harry, tu vas pas me laisser en plan quoi!

- Oh si, je vais le faire, j'ai l'impression de me balader avec un gamin capricieux, alors sois gentil, mouche toi, remonte ta couche et avance.

Ron en resta bouche bée.

- Faux-frère, va!

Le brun éclata de rire et traça sa route, agitant la feuille de fourniture scolaire d'Albus et abandonnant son beau-frère.

Evitant habilement les passants, il s'enfonça davantage dans le chemin de traverse, regardant avec joie et nostalgie les vitrines nouvellement décorées.

Il devait passer chez mme Guipure récupérer les paquets que Ginny avait mis de côté.

Les premières robes d'Albus et les nouvelles de James.

Harry entra, faisant teinter la clochette de la petite boutique, et quand il s'apprêta à se diriger vers l'arrière boutique, son regard se vissa net à la scène qui se déroulait un peu plus loin, en proie à un florilège de sentiments, son esprit n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérente.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir transplané vingt ans en arrière.

Devant lui, un petit garçon blond platine a peine âgé d'une dizaine d'année, debout sur un petit tabouret, se faisait prendre les mesures par une jeune couturière et quand le petit se retourna pour voir le nouvel arrivant, son visage souriant laissa place à une moue déçue.

- Ha Harry, je vous attendais!

Le sus-nommé se retourna, mme Guipure sortait tout juste de l'arrière boutique, les bras chargés.

- Tenez c'est ce que Mme Potter à mis de côté pour vous.

Elle les lui donna et passa derrière la caisse, rangeant l'argent qu'Harry venait de lui donner en échange.

Le survivant entendit distraitement le jeune blondinet demander s'il était bien le « Harry Potter » à la jeune couturière qui s'occupait de lui, quand la clochette retentit à nouveau, captant l'attention de toute l'assemblée.

- Papa!

Il était là.

- Scorpius tu as bientôt fini?

Draco Malfoy venait d'entrer, des sacs et paquets plein les mains.

Le coin des caisses étant discrètement placé dans le fond, il n'était pas impossible que Malfoy ne l'ai pas vu.

Le blond posa les paquets au sol, leur lança un sort de rapetissement et les glissa dans ses poches, cela fait, son fils bomba fièrement le torse, et les bras écartés tourna sur lui même sous le regard satisfait de son père.

- C'est parfait Olivia, merci.

La jeune couturière rougit sous le compliment.

- Merci monsieur Malfoy, je vais préparer les autres robes en réserve, je reviens tout de suite.

L'aristocrate hocha la tête puis reporta son attention sur son fils, lui ajustant correctement son pull à la hauteur des épaules.

- Alors elles te plaisent tes nouvelles robes?

- Oh oui! 'ai demandé une doublure en fourrure pour mes capes d'hiver et mes robes d'été sont vraiment légère et agréables.

- Tant mieux, madame Guipure et ses employés font toujours du bon travail.

Harry vit un sourire éclairer le visage de la vieille couturière, qui lui souhaita une bonne journée avec un sourire chaleureux avant de filer vers les Malfoy.

- Draco, votre fils a été un véritable petit trésor, dit t'elle en serrant la main du blond.

Ce dernier s'attarda sur l'homme près des caisses, qu'il n'avait alors pas encore remarqué, et leurs regards s'accrochèrent, pour ne plus se lâcher.

En vingt ans, s'était bien la première fois qu'il se retrouvaient si près l'un de l'autre et même s'ils travaillaient tous les deux au ministère de la magie, leurs bureaux respectifs étaient si éloignés, qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés là-bas, tout au plus, aperçus au bout d'un couloir.

Alors se retrouver aujourd'hui, l'un en face de l'autre...Ca ne les rajeunissez pas.

Ils échangèrent un hochement de tête en guise de bonjour.

Le jeune Scorpius regardait les deux hommes tour à tour, fasciné par l'aura qu'ils dégageaient et un peu troublé de voir son père aussi tendu, lui qui prônait le stoïcisme en toute situation, stoïcisme qui disparu complètement lorsque Harry se retrouva à leur hauteur.

- Messieurs, inutile de vous préciser que vous êtes des adultes à présent, et que je ne veux pas de grabuge dans ma boutique, anticipa la gérante.

- Ne vous en faite pas madame Guipure, nous n'avions pas l'intention de nous crêper le chignon, n'est- ce pas Potter? Dit le blond en tendant la main dans l'espoir d'une réponse positive, qui suivit, forcement, griffondor dans l'âme, Potter se devait de pardonner à ses anciens ennemis, c'était bien plus chevaleresque d'agir ainsi et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, c'était ce même côté chevaleresque qui lui avait évité Azkaban in extremis.

- Malfoy, ça faisait longtemps.

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire discret, et sentant le marmot à ses côtés tirer sur la manche de sa robe à l'en arracher, se décida à faire les présentations.

- Potter, je te présente mon fils, Scorpius je te présente monsieur Potter, comme tu le vois, il se prépare pour sa première année.

- Oui, c'est que j'avais cru comprendre, bonjour Scorpius, alors, pressé d'entrer à Poudlard?

- Oh oui, papa m'en a dit que du bien.

- Il a raison, mon deuxième fils rentre aussi en première année, vous vous rencontrerez peut-être dans le Poudlard Express.

- Peut-être, murmura le blondinet en haussant les épaules.

Harry en fit de même, conscient du peu d'intérêt que cela suscitait chez le jeune garçon.

- Malfoy, est-ce que l'on pourrait se parler s'il te plait, en privé, rajouta le brun alors que madame Guipure continuait de les observer de loin, les deux hommes prirent le parti de s'éloigner.

- Tu paieras si Olivia reviens entre-temps, dit le blond à son fils en lui tendant son porte-feuille en cuir puis il intima le brun à se rendre au fond de la boutique.

- Alors Potter que voulais-tu?

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici en fait, enfin pas comme ça.

- Oui, je suppose que tu pensais que j'allais surgir de l'allée des embrumes, rigolant comme un barge et balançant des sorts à droite à gauche...

- Malfoy, ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit mais surtout, ne te fait pas passer pour plus crétin que tu ne l'es.

Il ne releva ni le grognement du blond ni son air offusqué, autant briser la glace de suite et passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai te donner depuis longtemps, mais j'ai toujours hésité à le faire, je...Ne sais pas trop comment tu aurais réagi...

L'ancien serpentard le regarda perplexe.

- Potter, je ne suis pas un homme facile, les propositions indécentes je ne les acceptes qu'a partir d'un certain degré d'alcool dans le sang, j'ai un statut durement rétablit à tenir, tu sais?

Le brun roula des yeux aux sous-entendu.

- Oui, je suis au courant, c'est pas comme si tu vivais caché.

- Tu aurais préféré? Mais bon, passons sur tes envies décidément nombreuses aujourd'hui, et venons en aux faits, je n'ai pas tout mon temps vois-tu?

Et avec agacement, il agita les mains pour presser le brun.

- J'ai...Ta baguette.

- ...Tu l'a gardé tout ce temps?

- Oui.

- Comme un trophée, j'imagine, ironisa l'aristocrate.

- Comme l'objet qui nous à tous sauvés.

Ils échangèrent un long regard entendu.

- Alors si tu voulais la récupérer...Après tout c'est la tienne.

Le blond resta silencieux.

Sa baguette avait été conservée depuis si longtemps, jamais il n'aurait pensé la retrouver un jour.

Et avoir le choix de récupérer cette baguette, qui avait été sa toute première faisait ressurgir des émotions et des souvenirs qu'ils pensaient à tout jamais oubliés.

Il avait découvert les premiers sorts basique avec elle, lancés sous les chandelles enchantées des classes de Poudlard, il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, horrifié par son aspect impersonnel, loin d'être aussi alambiquée et finement sculptée que les autres, Draco avait longtemps détesté l'esthétique de sa baguette, considérant qu'un être aussi classe ne méritait pas « ce bout de bâton grotesque ».

Puis il avait fini par s'y faire, le lien qui s'était tissé entre elle et lui se renforçait de jour en jour.

Sa baguette avait finalement été sa plus fidèle compagne dans ses dernières années à Poudlard.

Mais ca c'était pour les bons souvenirs, ils y en avaient aussi des moins beaux, comme l'initiation aux impardonnables, commencée par son père et continuée par d'autres mangemorts lambda, si seulement ces souvenirs là pouvaient s'effacer...Et même si cette baguette avait finalement eu raison de Voldemort, cette victoire n'était pas la sienne.

- Alors? S'impatienta à son tour Harry.

- Et bien, j'avais furtivement caressé l'idée de l'exposer comme pièce maîtresse dans le musée que je voulais faire construire en mon honneur mais...Ca faisait trop « cheap ».

Harry le regarda abasourdi.

- C'est ton musée qui ferait "cheap", surtout avec ta tête de nabot albinos à l'honneur.

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux, vexé par l'insulte.

- Non mais, je ne te permets pas, saches que mes conquêtes je ne les contes plus, et ce n'est pas avec un faciès de « nabot albinos » que j'aurais pu atteindre ce nombre conséquent!

Le survivant sourit d'une façon peu rassurante.

- Arrête ton speech! On sait tous que tu gonfles tes chiffres depuis TOUJOURS, d'ailleurs, je sais de source sûre qu'a la fin de ta septième année tu étais encore puceau.

Et le clin d'oeil appuyé suivit du sourire machiavélique, fini d'achever le blond qui, rouge comme une tomate, tentait de rester calme, mais la bouche pincée et l'oeil qui tressautait n'annonçaient rien de bon.

- Papa, ça y est, j'ai payé! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? Tu respires plus?

- Scorpius, je vais vous offrir une glace à toi et ton papa, je crois qu'il a besoin de se rafraîchir.

Le petit garçon sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, ravi par cette nouvelle.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM**

- Ha j'adore les glaces à la vanille, s'émerveilla Scorpius en nappant sa coupe de glace d'un filet de chocolat noir.

- Il mange toujours autant? Demanda Harry, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, complètement ahuri par l'appétit du petit blond maigrelet qui entamait sa deuxième coupe avec gourmandise.

Draco grimaça, gêné par le comportement excessif de son bambin, il avait depuis longtemps abandonner l'idée de le contraindre à une éducation stricte, même si parfois il le regrettait, comme maintenant!

- Oui, je l'ai secrètement entraîner à engloutir des tonnes de glace, dans l'espoir qu'un jour tu l'invites et qu'il entraîne ta chute financière hahaha, marmonna le blond pince-sans-rire, c'est qu'il mange mon ogre! Grace à toi Florian pourra s'offrir une piscine et un cour de tennis.

Harry éclata de rire, jamais il aurait pensé un jour, bavardé amicalement avec Malfoy, et se prendre d'affection pour un mini-Malfoy qui se léchait les babines.

- Mais Potter dis-moi, ou est ton fils? Il n'est pas sensé faire les courses scolaire?

- Si si, en fait, il déambule avec la famille quelque part pas là, je suis juste passé chez madame Guipure récupérée les robes qu'il a commandées.

- Commandées? Intervint Scorpius, grillant la priorité à son père, votre fils n'aime pas le shopping?

- Oh nan, il en a une sainte horreur, rigola le Survivant, rire qui mourut prématurément sous le poids de deux regards choqués.

- Quoi? Demanda Harry, bien conscient d'être à l'origine d'un incident diplomatique.

Les deux blonds hochèrent la tête, un peu abattu par cette triste découverte.

- Avec tout le respect que je lui dois, je le comprends s'il t'a pris pour modèle, qu'il soit quelque peu réfractaire à tout ce qui a attrait à la mode.

- Merci Malfoy.

Ce dernier leva le pouce.

- De rien.

Harry sourit de nouveau, décidement, ce Malfoy là lui plaisait bien!

Qu'est ce qui l'avait tant changé? Son fils? Le fait que ses parents ne lui pourissent plus le cerveau? Ou bien le temps tout simplement?

Il avait aussi changé physiquement, il avait conservé ses traits fins que l'on pourrait presque qualifiés d'androgyne, ses yeux bleus ,n'était plus voilé par la méchanceté ni par le dédain permanent, ses cheveux qu'il portait long lui allaient plutôt bien.

Il ressemblait à Lucius en de nombreux points, mais il n'avait en aucun cas cette aura maléfique, et il fallait avouer que Draco faisait moins mâle que sont père, le blond, comme pour appuyer les pensées du brun, porta la paille à ses lèvres, le petit doigt levé.

Il était beaucoup plus charmant et charmeur, Harry le trouvait même plutôt beau dans son style, on lui prêtait des aventures homosexuelles, et Harry n'en doutait pas un instant.

Le brun pouffa.

- Au fait, tu ne m'a pas répondu...

- Sur...?

- A propos de la baguette.

Le blond soupira.

- Tu sais je ne sais pas trop, je ne pense pas la récupérer...Mais, je crois que j'aimerai la revoir, juste la revoir.

- Et bien je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, je pourrai un jour t'inviter à boire un verre...ou deux

Draco plissa les yeux, le regard de Potter cachait quelque chose ...Est-ce qu'il avait rêver ou...

- Tu m'inviterais à venir chez toi?

Harry le fixa un peu plus sérieusement.

_ Oui, un jour que tu n'es rien de spécial à faire...Et qu'il n'y est personne...

Draco resta stupéfait...Etaient-ce...Des avances? Il loucha sur son fils, qui n'écoutait pas la conversation, trop obstiner à récurer le fond de sa coupe. L'aristocrate releva les yeux sur son ancienne nemesis, qui le scrutait d'un regard brûlant...

- Avec plaisir, sourit le blond.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon j'espère que vous avez aimé! :)<strong>

**Je suppose que vous aurai deviner pourquoi Harry lui propose des verres, ce petit coquin à retenu une info importante que Draco lui a révéler quelques instants plus tôt! nyaha x3  
><strong>

**J'avais prévu de faire une suite mais finalement, c'est mieux comme ça, ça laisse place à l'imagination haha XD**

**J'ai tenté de faire le moins de fautes possible! **

**PS: J'ai corrigé ma fic "Eum...Un p'tit croissant", j'espère n'y avoir pas laissé trop de fautes non plus! *sniff***

**Ciiiao  
><strong>

**Ciaoo**


End file.
